Mini fic collection
by SugarQuillss
Summary: This is basically a bloggy thing filled with lots of small 50 - 200 Harry Potter fanfics. Different fics. Slash. I don't know. I think of it I write it. All short and enjoyable (Rated T but M's may somehow end up in the mix so be warned). Enjoy!
1. She will have him One day

_**A/N **_**So Basically I decided to do some of these whilst my brain tries to work out how my ScoRose story is going to proceed. Which bugs me deeply seeing as, it is going so terribly wrong at the moment anyway. But yeah. A collection of 50 - 200 word long stories - Mostly T but some might end up as M's. Also, if you have an idea for one of these, please let me know either over PM, or review so I can write! Thanksss! Hope you enjoy this first one!**

* * *

><p>"Will you marry me?"<p>

Her eyes welled up with tears as she looked at that boy with the lightning bolt on his forehead, the same boy she had fancied since she was six. The same boy who had been best friends with her brother. The same boy who was in love with her _own_ best friend.

"YES HARRY! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" She heard Hermione squeal

Hermione and Harry had slowly grown to love each other... A little too much for Ginny's liking. But as his ex girlfriend and her best friend, she supposed she had to be supportive of the pair.

Wiping her tears from her cheeks, Ginny put on a smile and ran over to congratulate the pair. And even though he wasn't hers, she knew one day she'd get him somehow.

In the end.


	2. Snapes final thoughts

_**A/N **_**This one is a little different - Snape's thoughts just before death. Mwuhahaha :D Again, please leave a review and give me lots of your beautiful ideas for mini - fics. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She sat on the floor crossing her legs. She swished her beautiful long red hair over her shoulder. And she turned to me. How it was me that became so lucky I didn't know at the time. How it was me who managed to get her to be my friend I don't know. It was great. After a while I was in love. Until that dreaded day. That dreaded boy. Those dreaded words. Mudblood. I don't know how I managed to live with it all, but I did. And now I am seconds from death. My last few moments I thought I would spend with her. The last few moments I am spending of my life but with her son. <em>His <em>son. I remember those days. The way she was. "Look at me" I whisper. I look into the boys deep green eyes. Her eyes. Not like Potter. No. Lily's eyes. And I see her inside of him. He will win this war, I think to myself, he won't die like she did. No. He won't die at the dark lords hands.


	3. Just like old times

**_A/N_ ****Aw It's some adult Wolfstar ;) YAY! Happy! I would love some more ideas please guys! You're reviews and messages mean the world to me! xxxxx :D xxxxx**

* * *

><p>Pound. Pound. Pound.<p>

Remus woke up with the worst headache ever. He looked around.

Empty fire whiskey bottles, A few discarded clothes. Where was he? What was going on? Why was there a body under his duvet...

He lifted it up and saw a sleeping man underneath. No wait... Not just any man...

"AGGGHHH!" He yelled with worry

Sirius opened his eyes widely, processing the sudden yell, but just sighed

"Moony, chill? What happened?"

He looked around at the room. Whatever had occurred the night before must have been interesting for them to end up like this.

Sirius burst into laughter leaving Remus to shake his head and sigh. Just like old times, he thought to himself.


	4. Or my name isn't Lucius Malfoy

**_A/N_ This one is short too but okay. Lucius explaining his fealings about Ginny and current events... Yep... Fun... Reviews highly grateful shout out to Nadia who sorta inspired this one with her first review! Love ya all!**

* * *

><p>Gryffindors aren't meant to like Slytherins. No. Why the hell does she like him then? Why the hell does he like her? My son will not be with her. God no. I will not let him be with a weasley. She is terrible. Her brothers are pigs and jokers. She's the most unladylike being I could imagine. No. Worse. She acts like an idiot. From what I've heard she's a complete disgrace. But obviously being the daughter of Arthur Weasley, you don't have high expectations. But she will never marry my son. When I heard about this engagement I was appalled, as was Narcissa. I swear to the heavens, if Bella were alive, she'd torture the girl to no end! But she's not alive is she. The stupid girl is though. I'll make sure she doesn't marry me son. She won't get her hands on him. NEVER. Or my name isn't Lucius Malfoy.<p> 


End file.
